Megavolt
Megavolt is a secondary antagonist of the Disney animated television series, Darkwing Duck, most notable for his membership in Negaduck's Fearsome Five. Along with the Liquidator, Megavolt is a non-duck member of the group. Megavolt is a brilliant inventor and a master of electricity. He plays a secondary role in the second Disney vs Non Disney Villains War. Disney vs Non Disney Villains - Part Two With the Gang Megavolt, along with the rest of the Fearsome Five, finds himself on top of the criminal underworld after the fall of Madam Medusa and Cruella de Vil. This dominance does not last long, however, as the Gangreen Gang seeks power for itself. The Gang arms itself with superpowers from Hades, allowing them to face their superpowered rivals. Megavolt does not get to launch an assault, but is instead sent caterwauling into the Liquidator; the direct contact shorts both villains out. Vs Technus Yzma later hires the disgraced Megavolt as a lab assistant. But Megavolt resolves to be a far more valuable asset to her alliance; he sets out to destroy the powerful techno-kinetic ghost, Technus. Megavolt supercharges several electronic devices, only for Technus to absorb them all into a set of body armor. Megavolt uses static electricity to levitate a kitchen sink, but Technus destroys it with a simple kick. Megavolt faces further punishment after getting a blast of ectoplasm to the body. Yet Megavolt is not one to underestimate the powers of static electricity; he topples the ghost with just a jolt from his finger. Megavolt is knocked down yet again when Technus shoots him with some laser beams, and the rat even injures his foot when he fails to dodge a thrown tire. Enraged, Megavolt harnesses all his energy to cause Technus to explode, destroying the ghost for good. The Battle of Peru During the Battle of Peru, Megavolt plays a very small role. He attempts to stall Princess Azula as she tracks down Yzma, ending up seared with lightning. He escapes and flees to China. Sweet Dreams Megavolt learns of the existence of Nightmare Moon, a lunar villain intent on taking over the world. Seeing this as his opportunity to make up for his embarrassing defeat to Azula, Megavolt journeys to defeat this foe. Before he can so much as attack the dark unicorn, Nightmare Moon smashes a lunar module onto Megavolt's head. Nightmare Moon makes her way to Earth, but Megavolt catches up to her. He sets up a laser that looks like a camera; Nightmare Moon laughs at the foppish attempt of an attack and zaps Megavolt with magic. However, Megavolt reveals the true power of the laser: it creates rainbows. Her weakness revealed, Nightmare Moon tries to flee, only to be annihilated. Treachery Megavolt, however, has some hidden allegiances. He is actually a spy for Mok working within Yzma's faction. The Battle of China During the Battles of China against the Fire Nation army, Megavolt lays waste to the attackers using one of his ray guns. His alliance emerges triumphant. Megavolt later fights in the second Battle of China, taking on one of the Skeleton King's formless hounds. His attacks only shock the creature, but Sa'Luk ends up destroying it. The alliance, once again, emerges triumphant. Megavolt later celebrates as Shan Yu is crowned king of the world. Disney Villains War Disney Villains War 2 Disney Villains War 3 Disney Vs Marvel Villains War Disney Vs Marvel Villains War - Part 2 Disney Vs Anime Villains War - Part 2 Animated Vs Video Game Villains War Cartoon Villains War Disney Heroes Vs Villains War - Part Two Category:Disney Villains Category:Negaduck's Alliance in Disney Vs Marvel Villains War Category:Xanatos' Alliance in Pokemon Heroes Vs Disney and Non-Disney Villains Category:Mr. Khan and Taurus Bulba's Alliance in Disney Villains War Category:1991 introductions Category:Shan Yu's Alliance Category:Darkwing Duck Villains Category:Fat Cat Alliance from T.V. Villains Tournament Category:Dr Robotnik and Drakken Alliance in Webkinz Heroes vs. Disney and Non Disney Villains Category:Negaduck's Alliance Category:Henchmen Category:Mok's Alliance Category:TV Show Villains Category:Disney vs Non Disney Villains the Series Category:Disney Villains War Category:Marvel Disney Villains War Category:"Pokemon Heroes vs. Disney and Non-Disney Villains" villains Category:Psychopaths Category:Rodents Category:The buisness war Contestants/the gang war Contestants Category:Animated vs Video Game Villains War Category:Mad Scientist Category:Dr. willy and doofenshmirtz's alliance Category:Mirage's Alliance from Disney Villains War Category:Vs Azula Category:"Disney vs Anime Villains War" Category:Rivals Category:"Disney Heroes vs Villains" villains Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:"Heroes vs Villains" villains Category:Negaduck's Alliance in Villains war Category:Villains war Category:Disney Heroes Vs Villains War Category:Heroes Vs Villains War Category:Jafar's Alliance Category:Negaduck's Alliance in Disney Vs Anime Villains War Category:Xanatos' Alliance in Disney Heroes Vs Villains Category:Zero Alliance in Disney vs Anime Villains War Category:Sorceror's Society Category:Manuel´s Villains War Category:Cartoon Villains War Category:The Shredder's Alliance in Cartoon Villains War Category:Pete's and Yosemite Sam's Alliance in Villains Battles Category:Dan Castellaneta